wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jaghatai Khan
thumb|266px Jaghatai Khan zwany też Khaganem (Khanem Wśród Khanów) oraz Wojennym Jastrzębiem to jeden z dwudziestu cudownych synów Imperatora i Prymarcha Białych Szram. Został odnaleziony na Chogorisie, planecie znajdującej się w Segmentum Pacificus. Khan był znany z waleczności i wielkich umiejętności szermierczych, lecz też postrzegany był jako barbarzyńca, co było nieprawdą, gdyż posiadał wysoką kulturę osobistą. Brał udział w Wielkiej Krucjacie i Herezji Horusa, podczas której pozostał lojalny Imperium. Historia Powstanie Prymarchów Kamieniem węgielnym imperialnych wierzeń są związane z setkami tysięcy światów legendy. Chociaż podawane szczegóły się od siebie różnią, powszechnie uznaje się, że tysiące lat temu Imperator Ludzkości żył na Terze. Jego potężne czyny zjednoczyły ludzką rasę w duchowym złotym wieku, a legendy o jego wielkości zostały rozpowszechnione w całej galaktyce przez niezliczone stulecia. Krypty Biblioteki Sanctus zawierają wiele takich historii, które są święte dla Kronikarzy Adeptus Astartes od czasów narodzin Imperium. Jedna z najbardziej pożądanych i szanowanych legend dotyczy stworzenia Prymarchów. Gdy Imperator był u szczytu swojej potęgi był praktycznie wszechmocny. Jednak mimo to nie mógł być obecny wszędzie na raz i światło jego potęgi nie mogło rozproszyć mroku, który czaił się w zakątkach galaktyki. I tak Imperator utworzył Prymarchów - synów ze swojej świętej krwi, wzorów ludzkości, którzy mieli rozprzestrzenić jego wizję ludzkości po galaktyce. Każdy z tych nowo narodzonych dzieci miało się stać w przyszłości dowódcami, wojownikami których wielkość temperował spokój i mądrość. Nie ma zapisków jak to się stało dokładnie, lecz faktem jest, że Patriarchowie zostali rozrzuceni po galaktyce. Teorie głoszą, że byli oni wciąż w inkubatorach, w sekretnym laboratorium położonym na Lunie. Imperator pomimo przeciwności losu kontynuował swoją pracę i z genów swoich zaginionych synów utworzył genetycznie udoskonalonych wojowników - Kosmicznych Marines Adeptus Astartes . Byli to najdoskonalsi wśród żołnierzy, każdy miał być wzorowany na swoim Prymarsze. Utworzono 20 Legionów dla dwudziestu zaginionych wodzów, których Imperator poprzysiągł odnaleźć. Wielki Khan thumb|288px|Chogoris - dom Białych SzramInkubator z Patriarchą rozbił się na planecie, która była położona w Segmentum Ultima, znana była Imperium jako''' Mundus Planus,' lecz dla jej mieszkańców nazywała się planecie' Chogoris' - żyznym świecie pełnym zieleni, wielkimi górami i lazurowymi morzami. Zamieszkiwały go koczownicze ludy, które poznały technologię broni prochowej. Planetą rządził '''Ketugo Suogo', zwany Palatynem, '''który dzięki swoim niezrównanym jeźdźcom oraz gęstym formacjom piechoty podbił całą planetę. Na zachodnich ziemiach imperium Palatyna była olbrzymia przestrzeń, stepy znane jako '''Puste Ziemie. Zamieszkiwały je dzikie plemiona nomadów, konnych jeźdźców, które od wieków zamieszkiwały od stuleci te ziemie. Co sezon, gdy lato ustępowało zimie, plemiona migrowały ku Górom Khum Karta. T'''am plemiona walczyły o możliwość przeczekania zimy (lub jak twierdzili dzielili radość z bitwy). Wojownicy Chogoris nigdy nie najechali Pustych Ziem, albowiem nie miały żadnej dla nich wartości - były to suche pustkowia. Lecz szlachta często urządzała rajdy w celu rozrywki i wyłapania niewolników ( z zapisów "Wielkiego Khana" można dowiedzieć się wiele szczegółów na temat krwawych rytuałów i ofiar z ludzi. Imperialni Uczeni sądzą, że imperium Palatyna oddawało cześć Mrocznym Bogom). Legenda Patriarchy zaczęła się w okolicy rzeki Quonon, kiedy to '''Ong Khan, '''wódz małego plemienia Talskar, spotkał Prymarchę. Uznał, że to dar od bogów - włączył go do rodziny i nadał mu imię: '''Jaghatai (Niech będzie sławione jego imię). '''Mówiło się, że mały Jaghatai miał już jako dziecko "ogień w oczach" , który nie zgasł nigdy. Był ponoć znienawidzony przez rywalizujące z '''Talskarem plemiona, gdyż miał on chcieć czegoś więcej niż tylko ciągłych walk na stepach. thumb|left|318px|Młody JaghataiZ księgi "Wielki Khan z Quan Zhou" fragment znany jako "Krwawy" opisuje wydarzenia z młodości Jaghataia - plemię Kurayed dokonało zasadzki i zamordowało wielu z współplemieńców Jaghataia w tym jego przybranego ojca. Jako najwspanialszy wojownik swojego plemienia, posiadający wiele blizn, jako świadectwo swoich czynów, zebrał swoich ziomków, by dokonać odwetu na zdradzieckim plemieniem. Atak na wioskę Kurayed skończył się masakrą - zginęli wszyscy, którzy nie uciekli przed Prymarchą, w tym kobiety i dzieci. Skąpany we krwi wrogów, wziął łeb wodza wrogiego plemienia i wbił na pal. Te wydarzenia ukształtowały Jaghataia - człowieka broniącego zażarcie honoru, lojalnego wobec swego ludu i bezlitosnego. Wówczas obiecał zakończyć destruktywny konflikt i zjednoczyć ludy Pustych Ziem, by skończyć bratobójcze walki. Wkrótce stał się Khanem Talskaru i dokonał podboju plemion, które zasilały jego armię - Marathul, czyli niepowstrzymanych. Jego geniusz taktyczny dał zwycięstwo Talskarowi. Wkrótce wszystkie plemiona porzuciły dawne zwyczaje i wierzenia podążając za swym wodzem, Wielkim Jaghataiem. Urok Prymarchy sprawiał, że każdy kto go spotkał zaczął wierzyć w jego plan. Dziesięć lat po pokonaniu plemienia Kurayed Khan i jego lud rozpoczęli wędrówkę ku górom Khum Karta. Ogromna lawina zepchnęła go i jego część jego ziomków w przepaść. Jaghatai przeżył, ale nie mógł wrócić na czas, zanim plemię ruszyło dalej. Khan został złapany przez jeden z band łowców Palatynu. Z całej bandy to jeden okaleczony jeździec z głową syna Palatyna, który towarzyszył zespołowi myśliwskiemu, i krótka notatka: Ludzie stepów nie należą już do ciebie. Wraz z ociepleniem wielka armia Palatyna wyruszyła, by zmieść z powierzchni ziemi barbarzyńskie plemiona. Nie docenił Wodza ludzi stepów - podczas bitwy w Dolinie Khanów mobilniejsze, lżejsze oddziały Jaghataia zadawały straty ciężkozbrojnym Palatyna. W walce na miecze wojownicy Palatyna nie mieli szans w walce z Prymarchą i jego jeźdźcami-łucznikami, i mimo znacznej przewagi, przegrali. Palatyn zbiegł do stolicy swojego imperium, a krąg wodzów i''' Proroków Burz', kapłanów po bitwie ogłosili '''Jaghataia Wielkim Khanem', Władcą Wszystkich Ziem.thumb|276px|Khagan - Khan wśród Khanów Amia Jaghataia wkroczyła na ziemię imperium - trzy armie walczyły z legionami Palatyna na obrzeżach, atakując miasta, podczas gdy Khan i jego najlepszy generał Subedei wkroczyli na pustynię Kuzil Quan, do tej pory uznawanej jako teren, który nie da się cały spenetrować. Jednak Khanowi się udało i od tyłu wkroczył w samo serce wrogiego państwa. Upadło miasto Kusaba, nikogo nie oszczędzono. Przez kolejne lata wrogowie Khana mieli wybór - poddać się lub zostać zniszczeni. W końcu pod murami Cophasta szlachta spełniła życzenie Khana - zamordowali Palatyna i oddali miasto Wielkiemu Khanowi. Stał się Khaganem, Khanem wśród Khanów, Panem Ziem i Mórz Chogoris. Przybycie Imperatora 865.M30 Około sześć miesięcy po podboju Chogoris, według historyka Carpinusa, kronikarza wydarzeń Wielkiej Krucjaty, 'Imperator przybył na planetę Khagana. Gdy obaj mężczyźni spotkali się, Jaghatai zobaczył ideał do którego dążył - człowieka, który zdolny jest zjednoczyć gwiazdy na niebie. W pałacu Quan Zhou, na oczach wszystkich swoich generałów, poprzysiągł mu wieczną wierność. Otrzymał 5. Legion Kosmicznych Marines powstałych z jego genów - odziedziczyli po plemieniu Talskaru wiele tradycji, w tym blizny na policzku, symbole odwagi - tak stali się znani jako Białe Szramy. Wielu jego wojowników, doradców i generałów dołączyło do Legionu, choć wielu nie przeszło prób i zmian. Z jego świty do okresu Wielkiej Krucjaty przeżyło tylko kilku wojowników w tym Prorok Burzy Targutai Yesugei, Qin Xa i Hasik Noyan-Khan '(Nyoan-Khan czyli Lord Dowódca Kompanii przyp. ). Wielka Krucjata Szramy brały udział w najkrwawszych walkach podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty. Wykorzystywali taktykę Jaghataia ''Atak i odwrót, przez co byli prawdziwym koszmarem dla wrogów. Na początku Terranie stanowili większość Legionu, lecz z czasem, ku zadowoleniu choćby Yesugeia, Chogorisianie szybko uzupełniali szeregi Ordy Khana, pomimo uzupełnień ochotnikami z Terry. 879.M30 - Zjednoczenie z Gwiezdnymi Łowcami. Podczas treningu z '''Hasikiem '''i '''Giyahunem '''w Pałacu Imperialnym, gdzie wówczas przebywał Prymarcha V. Legionu, wkroczył admirał. Bał się Khana, który nie lubił jak przeszkadza mu się w trakcie ćwiczeń. Powiadomił go, o przybyciu statku klasy Gloriana, przydzielonego dla jego użytku. Khan nie znał tych okrętów i stwierdził, że nie Głoriana nic mu nie mówi. Admirał zasugerował, by ten zobaczył statek, po czym urwał i z przerażeniem patrzył na Prymarchę. Ten wybuchł śmiechem i w języku Talskar do synów, że chłopak boi się, że ten każe zedrzeć skórę z jego kości. Jego synowie gotowi byli pociąć "gówniarza", lecz Khan stwierdził, że jego Ojciec nie byłby zadowolony, jakby krew zaplamiła jego cudowne podłogi Pałacu. Khan liczył na ujrzenie swojej nowej armii, złożonej z Terran V. Legionu. Czekali na niego w próżniowych dokach nad Luną. Brakowało jedynie Yesugeia pośród kompani Khagana, który zwiedzał Pałac (co jak stwierdził Jaghatai kiedyś przysporzy mu problemów). Hasik miał pierwszy zobaczyć Legion, a sam Prymarcha i Giyahun wyruszyli zobaczyć okręt. Giyahun zapytał w trakcie przeglądu Khana, o czym rozmawiał z Imperatorem. Ten milczał chwilę, a potem odpowiedział szczerze, że ciężko mu zdecydować, co myśleć. Był pietnastym odnalezionym synem - gdy Horus został odnaleziony, ponoć przez miesiąc trwały zabawy na jego cześć. Gdy Jaghatai został przedstawiony, miał wrażenie, że ledwo go zauważono. Czuł, że powinien bardziej podziwiać Ojca, tak jak inni. Bardzo paliła go ciekawość, by spotkać wreście braci i poznać ich. Hasik pierwszy spotkał Gwiezdnych Łowców'. Hasik poznał Dowódcę 4. Kompani 3. Zakonu, '''Namaza'. Szybko oznajmił im, że ich ich przywódcą jest Wielki Khan Chogoris. Sprawdził tempo reakcji Namaza i jego siłę - z zadowoleniem stwierdził, iż zasite są to synowie Khana. Tymczasem Khan podziwiał Glorianę, która była niemal ukończona i jak zawsze robił przegląd, jak każdej swojej broni. Był zdziwiony widokiem Kapłana Maszyny, bardziej maszyny niż człowieka. Nakazał całkowitą przebudowę, podwojenie siły palzmowych silników i to w ciągu 12 miesięcy (co na okręt tego typu było prawie niemożliwym). Statek musiał być szybki, tak jak on nauczył się takim być od momentu, gdy jego ojciec odnalazł go w trawach stepów Chogoris. Chciał, by cała jego flota była szybka. Okręt miał otrzymać imię później. Khan wkrótce powrócił do Pałacu Imperialnego i na prośbę Yesugei wyruszył spotkać się z Malcadorem. Oprowadzająca go Niasta powiedziała mu, że Pieczętników było niegdyś wielu, lecz z czasem został tylko Malcador, Pierwszy Lord Terry. Wkroczył sam do jego biura, nie większego niż 10 metrów, dookoła paliły się świece. Pierwszy Lord wyglądał staro, ubrany w proste szaty biurokraty i trzymając w dłoni laskę. Malcador przywitał Prymarchę, żałując, że wcześniej się nie spotkali. Zadziwiło go, że Jaghatai wkrótce wyruszy na Krucjatę, wspominając przypadek Vulkana, który przez wiele lat żył na Terze nim ten powrócił na Nocturne. Khan otrzymał rozkazy, lecz Malcador czuł, ze Khan nie był w pełni przekonany co do planu jego Ojca. Prosił go, by spotkał się z Imperatorem, lecz Khan odrzekł, że musi wyruszyć na wojnę i dopiero gdy poczuje, że chce znać prawdę, powróci by zapytać Go o nią. 884.M30 Hoadh - Narodziny Białych Szram Hoadh, Świat 90-2-12 został oblężony przez sześć oddzielnych grup Armi Imperialnej. Świat ten należał do rasy xenos, która nazywała siebie Nephilim. Była to nieduża, acz niezwykle mściwa rasa, która niewoliła innych, tylko po to, by być adorowanym. Imperium uderzyło wielką siłą: setki czołgów, tysiące dział i niezliczone pułki piechoty ruszyły z nadzieją podboju systemu. Jednak nie było to wcale takie proste. Wszędzie były bagna, śmierdzące i trudne do przebycia. Wielkie lasy zasłaniały widok, więc rozpoczęto spalanie tych terenów. I na tym głównie polegał atak Imperium, które ogniem oczyszczało sobie drogę do zwycięstwa. Obcy o Twarzach Waleni, którzy zniewolili miliardy, postanowili się bronić. Pomio, że ich flota dawno została zniszczona, nie myśleli o kapitualcji. Nephilim wycofali się do ostatniego miasta. Wysyłali do boju mutanty, niegdyś ludzi, których przekrztałcili w bezrozumne bestie. Zniszczyć ich ostatni bastion było niezwykle trudno. Wielkie katedry Nefilimów - organiczne, bulwiaste i śluzowate z długimi liśćmi obrzydliwej roślinności Hoadha - były strzeżone przez najstarszych i najpotężniejszych z wojowników xenos, z których każdy przewyższał Drednota, uzbrojony w strzelającą broń dźwiękową i metamorficzną zbroję-skórę. Wyskakiwali z mroku, ich gładkie, pozbawione wyrazu twarze były jakoś bardziej koszmarne, niż gdyby krzywił je ryk. Wojnę zakończyło przybycie V Legionu. Prawdziwa walka, jedyna prawdziwa bitwa, skończyła się kilka tygodni temu wraz z rozbiciem floty Nephilim i początkowymi lądowaniami uderzeniowymi Legionu. To było jak ostatnie uderzenie, urwanie głowy potworowi. W późniejszych wiekach wspomnienia spekulowały o szczegółach tej kampanii i jej krwawych konkluzjach i poczucie frustracji, że tak mało było wiadomo i kiedykolwiek będzie znane. Ale ten dzień zapisał się do kroniki dzięki jednego, niezaprzeczalnego faktu. Kiedy Hoadh upadł, jego dżungle spłonęły, a katedry zamieniły się w żużel, oznaczało to pierwsze wielkie zwycięstwo Legionu, który teraz nazywał się Hordą Jaghataia, ale które Imperium później poznało dzięki prostszemu tytułowi, odnoszącej się do charakterystycznej blizny, którą nosili od czasu objęcia przez nich Prymarchy władzy i barwy Chogoris, bieli. Gwiezdni Łowcy wypadli z istnienia, nazwa ta stała się fragmentem uczonych, które zostaną zapomniane na długo przed ogłoszeniem formalnego zakończenia samej Wielkiej Krucjaty. Kiedy Hoadh upadł w roku 884 w chwalebnym Trzydziestym Tysiącleciu Ludzkości, został on całkowicie zniszczony przez przemodelowany i ożywiony Legion, do którego galaktyka już zaczęła się odnosić, z umiarkowanym stopniem ostrożność i znaczny stopień niepewności. Tak narodziły się Białe Szramy. Spotkanie Jastrzębia Wojny z Aniołem Po zdobyciu Hoadh, Khan i jego ludzie w końcu otrzymali okręty. Wielka Barka klasy Gloriana, specjalnie zmodyfikowana na życzenie Prymarchy nazywała się Mieczem Burzy (ang. Swordstorm), Hasik otrzymał Tchin-Zar, a Giyahun Lance z Nieba (ang. Lance of Heaven). Dwa miesiące później znaleźli się na obrzeżach podsektora, w nieokreślonym regionie bezwietrznej pustki znanej jako Zatoka Lhostrum. Otrzymali sygnał jednego z okrętów Imperium, a konkretniej od Czerwonej Łzy (ang. Red Terar). Prymarcha Krwawych Aniółów prosił o spotkanie z bratem. Jego statek, mierzacy 10 kilometrów, był pięknie zdobiony i wydawał się niezwykle potężnym. Barka Szram wyglądała przy nim jak nieukończony konstrukt, co zauważył Khan, uroczony majestatycznym widokiem. Khan teleportował się wraz z Yesugiem i Qui Xa na Czerwoną Łzę. Powitał go Azkaellon z Gwardii Sanguiniowej, oprowadzając po pokładzie. Przed prywatną komnatą Anioła Azkaellon powiedział, że jego ojciec życzył sobie, by Khan przybył sam, więc Yesugei i Xa poszli zwiedzić okręt. Sanguinius powitał brata serdecznie, będąc ciekawym postaci o której tyle słyszał. Podał kielich z winem Jaghataiowi i wzniósł toast. Khan nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od skrzydeł brata, lecz ten zdawał się tego nie zauważać (albo był już przyzwyczajony). Sława Khana i jego odmienionych synów, Białych Szram, była duża i wielu pośród Prymarchów chciała spotkać Khagan. Komplementował sukces na Hoadh, który wedle założeń miał być oblegany przez tygodnie (sam Prymarcha spotkał Nephilim na Melchior i wiedział jak groźni byli to przeciwnicy), jak i załogę jego statku, która mogła uczyć pilotażu jego własnych ludzi. Przedstawił też swoje zdanie o Librariusie i chciał przekonać do współpracy brata. Wspomniał o Magnusie, Prymarsze z Prospero, który był najpotężniejszym psionikiem, choć też wywoływał kontrowersje. Potrzebowali sojuszników, ponieważ przeciwko im byli Leman Russ, Mortarion, Perturabo i Ferrus Mannus. Najważniejszym sojusznikiem mógł być Horus, powszechnie podziwiany i wielbiony przez wszystkich Prymarcha Księżycowych Wilków. Tego dnia narodziła się więź pomiędzy braćmi. 898.M30 Powrót na Chogoris Po kilku latach okręty Miecz Burzy i Tchin-Zar ''dotarły do Chogoris i Khan został powitany przez tysiące wojowników i samego Yesugei. Podczas ceremonii w Quan Zhou, odziani w tradycyjne szaty i przy akompaniamencie muzyki mieli stoczyć pojedynki wojownicy bractw. Jeden z nich przykuł uwagę Khana - był to Terrańczyk z Bractwa Słonecznych Piorunów, który niegdyś zwał się '''Luthian', lecz po Dołączeniu przybrał imię Jubal. Khagan kazał mieć na niego oko Hasikowie, twierdząc, że jeśli będą mieli więcej takich jak on, nigdy nie będą musieli się nikogo obawiać. Przez trzy dni przyjmował ludzi. Audiencje wydawały się niekończyć, aż czwartego dnia przekazał Targutaiowi i Hasikowi, że ma dość i prawie zapomniał jak wygląda świat poza murami pałacu. Wsiedli więc na aduu (potężne konie Chogoris) i we trójkę ruszyli przez stepy, ubrani w klasyczne ubrania klanu Talskar. Rozmawiał z nimi o Krucjacie, o tym, że dwukrotnie walczył u boku Horusa, choć nie dlatego, że prosił go Sangunius. Ale miał rację i poczuł więź z Lupercalem, szanował jego umiejętności w walce. Khan postanowił walczyć o Librarius, by chronić moc wiatru, dar Zadyin Arga. M30.906 Gar-Ban-Gar thumb|296px|Khan Chogoris Herezja Horusa Preludium Mistrz Wojny thumb|400px|Defilada na UllanorzeJaghatai walczył na Ullanorze u boku Horusa i pozostałych braci. Magnus, Partriarcha Tysiąca Synów, spotkał się ze swoim przyjacielem Jaghataiem i prosił go o wsparcie w dyskusji pomiędzy zwolennikami Librariusa, Psioników w Legionach. Jaghatai, Magnus i Sanguinius byli sporze z Lemanem Russem, Mortarionem i Angronem - byli oni przeciwnikami psykerów w Legionach Astartes i chcieli przekonać Imperatora do pełnego zakazu używania mocy psychicznych. Khan choć nie był obdarzony tym darem wierzył w potrzebę korzystania z mocy braci, choć w przeciwieństwie do Czerwonego Cyklopa był ostrożny wobec nieznaych mocy. Tam, zaraz po ogłoszeniu uwielbionego syna Imperatora Mistrzem Wojny, doszło do dyskusji pomiędzy Jaghataiem, Sanguiniusem, Mortarionem i Fulgrimem. Jaghatai najbardziej z braci był zżyty właśnie z Horusem, lecz tak jak Mortarion nie uważał wyboru Patriarchy za właściwy. Wcześniej wszyscy walczyli, by zyskać chwałę w oczach swojego ojca, a teraz walczą dla swojego brata. Po tych wydarzeniach Horus wydał rozkazy i Jaghatai wyruszył do systemu Chondax, by zniszczyć zagrożenie ze strony Orków. Debata na Nikaea Niedługo po tym miało dojść do ważnych wydarzeń w Nikaeai. Khan wysłał tam swojego posła, Proroka Burzy Targutaia Yesugeia. Podczas debaty o psionikach, psykerach i nieznanej magii, Imperator pozwolił na ich istnienie, lecz zabronił studiowania czarnoksięstwa, na co nie zgadzał się Magnus, choć obiecał ojcu się podporządkować. Sam Khan później żałował, że go nie było. Nie obwiniał Yesugeia o porażkę na konferencji, ale mimo szacunku jakim był darzony nie mógł mieć takiego wpływu na obrady jak on sam. Ujawnienie zdrady Chondax thumb|284px|Jaghatai dowodzi flotą w czasie Herezji HorusaWalki w systemie Chondax 'zmierzały ku końcowi. Orkowie zostali pokonani, a Szramy zabezpieczały planety. Przez burze spaczni kontakt z Imperium był ograniczony i Jaghatai nie wiedział o wydarzeniach z Isstvana V i o zdradzie Horusa. Gdy otrzymał astropatyczną wiadomość o zdradzie nie mógł uwierzyć w tak straszne wieści i postanowił odkryć prawdę. Najważniejszy był dla niego los jego przyjaciela, Magnusa Czerwonego, który wedle wieści został zabity przez Leman Russa na Prospero. Wielu, w tym 'Qin Xa, 'dowódca ''Keshig, czyli gwardii weteranów i honorowej straży Khana, uwierzyło w zdradę Russa. Wkrótce pojawiła się flotylla Legionu Alfa, lecz nie zaatakowali jego floty. Otrzymał też wiadomość przesłaną przez Rogala Dorna, Prymarchy Imperialnych Pięści, który wzywał wszystkie lojalne Legiony z powrotem na Terrę, a z drugiej strony otrzymał prośbę o pomoc od Lemana Russa, którego siły były osłabione po zniszczeniu Prospero i nie mógł sam poradzić sobie z przeciwnikiem (inną częścią Legionu Alfa dowodzonej przez Alphariusa). Sytuacja była niejasna dla Jastrzębia, nie wsparł Russa ale też nie wyruszył na Terrę - zamiast tego obrał kurs na Prospero, by odkryć wszystkie tajemnice. Druga bitwa na Prospero Na Prospero nie było jasnych odpowiedzi - tylko ruiny i duchy, '''Psychneuein. Przez pojawienie się tych zjaw Khan został rozdzielony od Keshig i udał się do jednej z jaskiń. Tam odnalazł ciała zabitych i ogarnął go smutek oraz bezsilność. Stracił czas i niepotrzebnie zszedł na powierzchnię planety. Wówczas objawił mu się duch, projekcja Magnusa Czerwonego. Był przyjaźnie nastawiony do Khana, w przeciwieństwie do wcześniej napotkanych zjaw. Magnus błagał swego brata i byłego przyjaciela, by ostatecznie wybrali stronę w buncie i przedyskutowali, co obaj mieli nadzieję zyskać z Wielkiej Krucjaty. Khan jednak nie zamierzał zdradzać swego ojca i pożegnał brata tnąc jego projekcję swoim dao.thumb|294px|Jaghatai niszczy widmo Magnusa Po opuszczeniu jaskini odnalazł swój oddział, który prowadził ostatni ocalony członek Tysiąca Synów Revuel Arvida. Niespodziewanie pojawiły się w systemie statki Gwardii Śmierci. Na powierzchni Prospero teleportował się Mortarion ze swoimi przybocznymi,. Władca Śmierci chciał przeciągnąć na swoją stronę Jaghataia, lecz ten odmówił mu, odpowiadając, że jeśli Imperator może i stał się tyranem, to Horus został niewolnikiem Spaczni i wszystkimi manipuluje. Postanowił walczyć z bratem - Jaghatai był znacznie szybszy, lecz Mortarion miał mocny pancerz. Walka była zacięta. Mortarion wycofał się, gdy okręty Szram i jego własne rozpoczęły walkę. Plan Mortariona nie udał się jednak, gdyż nie udało się buntownikom, zwolennikom Horusa w Legionie Szram dokonać zamachu i przejąć okręty. Hasik Noyan-Khan i Torghun Khan zastali powstrzymani przez Shibana Khana i Jemulana Noyan-Khana, którzy przy wsparciu Ilyi Ravalion, uruchomili teleporter. Jaghatai zdołał powrócić na Miecz Burzy (Swordstorm) i przywrócić porządek. Droga do Terry Bitwa o Bramę Kalium thumb|left|Eidolon, Lord Dowódca z Dzieci Imperatora po ulepszeniach FabiusaV Legion cztery lata po Drugiej Bitwie na Prospero kontynuował walkę ze zdrajcami. Jednak ich wysiłki były skutecznie powstrzymywane przez panoszące się w galaktyce burze osnowy. Po początkowych sukcesach wrogie Legiony nauczyły się jak walczyć z Ordo Jaghataia i powoli wykrwawiały Chogorisian. Po kolejnych stratach Khan postanowił dotrzeć do Terry, tak jak chciał Pretorianin Rogal Dorn. Przez burze i liczne siły Legionów Mistrza Wojny Khan zmuszony był do ciągłej walki, co opóźniało skutecznie Legion. Nadążyła się okazja - starożytna Brama Osnowy w Kalium powstała jeszcze w czasach Mrocznej Ery Technologii. Rozpoczęły się (zgodnie ze strategią Szram, czyli drobnych uderzeń) walki. Jednak przywódca Legionu Dzieci Imperatora, Lod Dowódca Eidolon odczytał zamiary Jaghataia i wyruszył im na przeciw. thumb|168px|Revuel Arvida używa swoje mocy przeciwko zdrajcomDzieci Imperatora miały przewagę, ponieważ zajeli pozycje obronne w Kalium. Khan w zbroi energetycznej i Prorocy Burzy rozpoczęli natarcie, które napotkały opór - najgroźniejszą bronią Dzieci była broń, Kakofonie (''Kakophoni) '- prekursor przyszłych broni sonicznych używanych przez Marines Kakofoni, pod przywództwem samego Eidolona. Khan otrzymał wiele ran i został ocalony tylko dzięki interwencji '''Revuela Arvidy'. Pomimo udanej obrony przed tą bronią przez Proroków Burzy, Szramy musieli się wycofać. Okazało się też, że to nie Khan był w zbroi, lecz dowódca Keshig, Qin Xa, '''który zmarł od ran na Lancy Niebios. Xa obawiał się, że Khan będzie się czuł winy porażki i jego śmierci, lecz Revuel powiedział mu, że Ilya "Szalona Szu" Ravalion odnalazła scieżkę ku Ziemii. Plan Horusa i Bitwa w Catallus thumb|352px|Mistrz WojnyW tym samym czasie '''Mortarion '''spotkał się z '''Horusem. Mistrz Wojny po zdobyciu Molech był już zupełnie inny (Osobny artykuł: Molech). Jego jedyną rządzą było dotarcie do Terry i pokonanie swojego ojca. Jednak na jego flance stał dawny przyjaciel - Jaghatai Khan. Mortarion był zdziwiony rozkazem Mistrza Wojny - Feniks (Fulgrim) osaczył pod Kalium Szramy i Władca Śmierci nie chciał opuszczać Horusa, stracić sposobność na ujrzenie imperatora klęczącego pod stopami Luprecala. Horus jednak obawiał się Jastrzębia, a jak sam twierdził, nie mógł już ufać nikomu pośród braci. Chciał podsycić w Mortarionie chęć zemsty na Khaganie za Prospero. Horus wytłumaczył powody, dla których wybrał jego do zadania zniszczenia Jaghataia: Chodź, obaj to wiemy - Fulgrim nie jest wart zaufania. Wykonał swój akt na Isstvanie Pięć, więc nie oczekuj od niego niczego więcej. (...) Tobie mogę zaufać. Nie widzisz tego? Poszukujesz lekkości w każdym cieniu, czekając, aż zostaniesz oszukany, a jednak ty, mój zazdrosny bracie, pozostałeś mi tylko. Spójrz, jak wygląda moja rebelia. Angron oszalał - nie mogę dać mu najprostszego zadania. Perturabo - na bogów, Perturabo. Zostałby w okopach, podczas gdy dzikusy Khana biegali wokół jego zasiek, a Szramy nie mają dla niego fortec, które mógłby zdobywać. Alpharius milczy i związuje się w węzły swojego własnego pomysłu. Lista jest krótka (...) Gdy Khan zostanie zniszczony ostatnia bariera padnie” thumb|284px|Jaghatai Khan walczący w Pajęczym Trakcie z Manushya-RakshsasiNa okręcie Sickle Moon Yesugeia Ilya przesłuchiwała niejakiego Veila, który nosił szaty Nawigatorów z Domu Achelieux, szlachetnego domu. Ten opowiedział jej o tajnym projekcie''' Pietera Achelieux''' - Mrocznym Szkle. Odkryli, że jest to urządzenie, które może pomóc im wydostać się z pułapki, jaką zastawiał na nich Mortarion i dostać się na Terrę. Stacja Mrocznego Szkła położona była w okolicy Catallus. Podczas eksploracji stacji rozpoczął się atak flot Gwardii Śmierci i Dzieci Imperatora pod przywództwem Prymarchy Mortariona i Eidolona. Szramy musiały się bronić - grupa Sagyar Mazan z Torghunem Khanem na czele rozpoczęła samobójcze ataki na zdrajców, a flota Shibana Khana rozpoczęła kontratak. thumb|296px|Moc tronu pochłania YesugeiaPodczas bitwy Konsyliarz Dzieci Imperatora Von Kalda '''przyzwał demony Slaanesha, które opętały całą załogę statków Legionu Dzieci Imperatora. Na czele Demonetek stał Strażnik Tajemnic - '''Manushya-Rakshsasi. Ten chciał zabić Arvidę i zapobiec ucieczce Szram. W tym samym czasie przez działania Veila doszło do rozpoczęcia zniszczenia stacji. Targutai zobaczył wówczas tron - usiadł na nim i uruchomił systemu starożytnego artefaktu otwierając Pajęczy Trakt do Terry. Jednak moc artefaktu była potężna i zadyin arga musiał poświęcić swoje życie, by pozwolić Khanowi na odwrót. Jaghatai nie mógł pozwolić, by poświęcenie przyjaciela poszło na marne i zrezygnował z walki z Mortarionem. Strażnik Tajemnic próbował wytrącić z równowagi Jagathaia Khana, mówiąc o Yesugeim. Khagan stanął naprzeci demonowi i go pokonał. Swordstorm został porzucony, a na nim pozostał tylko Torghun i inni Sagyar Mazan. Dokonali zasadzki na zaskoczoną świtę Mortariona, lecz nie pokonali weteranów Legionu i polegli. Mortarion uciekł, nim statek uległ samozniszczeniu, podczas gdy Khan na Sickel Moon i jego Legion prowadzeni przez Arvidę wyruszyli ku Stolicy Imperium. Jatrząb Wojny i Wilk Niedługo potem flota Khana wyszła z osnowy i napotkała okręty innego Legionu - Kosmicznych Wilków. Wilki patrolowały tereny Dorna i po wylizaniu ran szykowali się do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu Mistrzowi Wojny. Szramy wiedziały, że mogą liczyć na wrogie powitanie, zwłaszcza, że Russ pamiętał o Alaxxes i odrzuceniu prośby o pomoc ze strony Jaghataia. Władca Białych Szram postanowił teleportować się na Hrafnkel sam, bez broni i rozmówić się z Lemanem. Jastrząb Wojny stanał naprzeciw brata, Wilczego Władcy, w zbroi pokrytej dziurami, bez hełmu, ukazując pokrytą szramami i krwią twarzą, starał się ustać, choć z trudem. Na jego widok Russ dostawał ataku gniewu. Spytał brata, czy wie ilu jego synów zginęło na Alaxxes. Khan odrzekł, że musiał się upewnić. Wilk był nadal zły i zapytał, czy już zna prawdę, czy według niego jest Rzeźnikiem Prospero. Khan odrzekł, że nie ma broni i może go zabić, ale nikt nie powstrzyma Białych Szram przed dotarciem do miejsca im przeznaczonego - Terry. Wil chwilę stał nieruchomo i po chwili zaśmiał się. Złość w pełni nie ustąpiła, ale wiedział, że Khan jest lojalny. Potem się rozdzielili - Szramy wyruszyły ku Terze, a Russ oczekiwał na szansę zgłądzenia Horusa w pojedynku. Obrona Terry (Pojawi się wkrótce) Zniknięcie Prymarchy i czasy obecne (osobny artykuł: Najazd na Chogoris) Jaghatai Khan walczył u boku swoich wojowników przez około 70 lat po Herezji Horusa zanim zniknął w okolicy Maelstromu. Wielki Khan z Quan Zhou tym wydarzeniom przeznaczył cały tom "Zaginieni krewni" Białych Szram. Według jego relacji, po tym jak Jaghatai dołączył do Imperatora podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty na światem Chogoris pojawiły się barki mrocznych braci Eldarów, którzy nieśli nie widziany dotąd terror. Dzięki nieznanym broniom i szybkim atakom rozbili podzielone plemiona i schwytali tysiące niewolników. Gdy Jastrząb powrócił z Terry, po zwycięstwie nad zdrajcami, poprzysiągł zemstę. Rozpoczął się pościg, którego finałem była walka na Corusil V. Władca Mrocznych Eldarów wkroczył poprzez bramę osnowy do Immaterium, a za nim weterani Białych Szram i sam Prymarcha. Od czasu wkroczenia do Immaterium jego los pozostaje nieznany do dziś. Białe Szramy po dziś walczą w jego imieniu z wrogami, zwłaszcza z Drukhari (Mroczni Eldarzy), wierząc, że pewnego dnia powróci w chwale i pomoże zjednoczyć galaktykę podczas kolejnej Wielkiej Krucjaty. Po ufromowaniu Cicatrix Maledictum w około 999.M41 i powrocie Roboute Guillimana, Białe Szramy, a konkretniej Zadyin Arga zaczęli wyczuwać obecność Jaghataia Khana w osnowie. Wielu żąda wznowienia łowów mających na celu odnalezienia ojca i władcy Ordo Chogoris. Charakterystyka Jaghatai Khan był samotnikiem. Zawsze wolał samotne łowy ponad politykę i cenił sobie przyjaźń i lojalność. Najbardziej był zaprzyjaźniony z Horusem Luprecalem i Magnusem Czerwonym, pozostali nie znali go, wręcz byli zdziwieni gdy się odzywał. Jaghatai starał się zaskakiwać swoje ofiary i unikał rozgłosu, w przeciwieństwie do większości braci. Khan był zwolennikiem Librariusa, mimo braku umiejętności psionicznych brał czynny udział w tworzeniu jego zasad (co nie jest powszechnie znane). W życiu codziennym interesował się sztuką i poezją, potrafił docenić piękno i filozofię, co również zaprzeczało jakoby był dzikusem. Wyposażenie Khan walczył albo pieszo, albo na swoim motocyklu, zgodnie z tradycją wojowników Chogoris. *'Dao Biały Tygrys' - mistrzowska broń Khana, broń energetyczna zdolna przeciąć nawet najtwardsze pancerze. *''Panoplia Pożaru (''The Wildfire Panoply) - zbroja, której twórcy zadbali o to, by estetycznie pasowała do właściciela - będąc piękną równocześnie dawał niezwykłą wytrzymałość i mobilność Khanowi, pozwalając mu na wykorzystywanie swojego stylu podczas walki, co w innych pancerzach byłoby niemożliwe. Posiada wiele unikatowych systemów, które usprawniają już i tak wspaniałe umiejętności szermiercze Jaghataia. *'Archetypowy Pistolet '- starożytna broń *'Motocykl typu Sojutsu' Cytaty *''Jestem Jastrzębiem Wojny, berkutem, strażnikiem. Jestem duchem pożaru, niechwytnym, mistrzem lodowo-błękitnych niebios. Podróżowałem dalej niż którykolwiek z moich braci i żaden z nich nie zna mojego umysłu.'' *''Jest tylko jedno kłamstwo, którego nie można wybaczyć. Głosi ono, jakoby to koniec, jesteś zdobywcą, osiągnąłeś to i teraz wszystko co pozostało do zrobienia to zbudowanie wyższych murów i schronu większego niż poprzednicy. Teraz głosi się kłamstwo, jakoby świat był bezpieczny. Wszyscy cesarzowie to kłamcy. - słowa Khana zapisane przez Ilyę Ravallion. *'Chce być sam'' 'rzekł Fulgrim.''' 'By polecieć w gwiazdy i polować na xenos na tych jego pięknych ścigaczach. Są diabelnie szybkie. Słyszałem od mojego kontaktu z Marsa, że robicie dziwne rzeczy swoim statkom.' ' Khan rzucił mu ciężkie spojrzenie.' 'A ja słyszałem, że robisz dziwne rzeczy swoim wojownikom.'' ' - twarda postawa Jastrzębia wobec obelgi Fulgrima. *'''Przegrałbyś. ' '''odrzekł Khan.' 'Fulgrim uśmiechnął się, ale było w nim coś kruchego.' 'Oh?' ' 'Przegrałbyś, ponieważ traktowałbyś to jak grę, tak jak traktujesz wszystko, a ja bym tego nie zrobił. Przegrałbyś, ponieważ nic o mnie nie wiesz, a ja wiem o tobie wszystko, ponieważ wykrzykujesz to z wież swoich krążowników. Moje męstwo pozostaje nieznane. Masz reputację szermierza, bracie, ale nie będe się przechwalać, kiedy ci powiem, że zostawiłbym cię dławiącego się. ' - kłótnia Fulgrima z Khanem *''Zabijanie jest piękne tylko jeśli jest ono konieczne. A gdy Khan zabija, robi to pięknie'' - Targutai Yesugei Źródła * Index Astartes I str. 40-44 * Horus Heresy - Scars * Codex: Space Marines 8th Ed. (2017) str. 33 * Horus Heresy: Book Eight - Malevolance (2019) str. 226-227 * ''The Horus Hersy - The Path of Heaven ''Chris Wright''' * The Last Hunt 'Robbie MacNiven' * The Horus Heresy - Jaghatai Khan: Warhawk of Chogoris Chapters One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Eight. Kategoria:Prymarchowie Kategoria:Białe Szramy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:W budowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Białych Szram